The liquid crystal display device is the main stream flat panel display technology in the present market. All displays need backlight to be the light source for illuminating the liquid crystal display device. The traditional backlight module comprises a backlight source consisted of LEDs, and as the light of the backlight module passes through the backlight module, the light source is converted into a surface light source to for illumination, and after the lighting uniformity of the diffuser, the light exits from the backlight module. After the liquid crystal panel, the image we want can be shown. Wth the progress of the technology, the requirements of the people to the display quality has become higher and higher. The high color gamut is a hot topic in the related field.
In the present market, a popular technology is to utilize the quantum dot to improve the backlight color gamut. The quantum dot is quasi-zero-dimensional nano material, and constructed by a small amount of atoms; the diameters are generally between 1-10 nm. Because the electrons and holes are in quantum confinement, and the continuous energy band structure becomes the discrete energy level structure with molecule property, which can irradiate fluorescent light after being excited and then can change the color gamut of the coming light.
In prior arts, a common backlight module utilizes the quantum tube to be installed between the lamp sources and the light guide plate to improve the color gamut of the liquid crystal display. However, the two ends of the quantum tube must have the failure edges. In general, the failure edges are inserted in the flue frame of the backlight module. Such longer invalid area makes the increase of the side frame width of the backlight module and is disadvantageous for narrow frame design.